It'll be only You and Me
by Stella296
Summary: Blair returns from Monaco after the summer for Chuck. One-Shot. Song-Fic. Might be spoilerish for the Season 4 finale.


**A/N:** I know I suck at the moment when it comes to update my multi-chapters. So this is my try of an apology and it comes along with a song-fic. The show killed my mood to write for GG for a while now but I hope for the very best for Monday and I have reason to keep the faith. I hope you guys have too!

Please review!

The song is Milow's You and Me (Listen to it, I'm not into pop music but it's really really awesome!).

It's a POV fic, so below the lyrics it's what the person thinks while listening.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall 2011<strong>

Blair's POV:

The summer was over and everyone back in the city. I went with Louis, for the summer after Chuck literally pushed me into this fairytale try. It was nice for a change and Louis was like a true prince to me but I couldn't help it along. At each and every day I hoped that the boy with brown hairs I saw was Chuck, come to take me home. But he kept his promise and let me have the fairytale. But now it was time for me to realize that it wasn't MY fairytale. So I went home. Had this elevator always been so slow? After eight weeks, I couldn't wait to see Chuck again. I only hoped he wasn't passed out on the floor with bottles of Scotch all around him. And because of me.

Chuck's POV:

Ever since I let Blair go with that Monacan joke, I was miserable. But every time I stared at my cell with the urgent need to call her and ask her to come back to me, I reminded myself that I owed her this. I had hurt her so many times, she had to pick up the pieces and put them back together for so long now. She deserved to be happy so I focused on the second thing in life that kept me going and not jump off a bridge. Work. The hotel project in Brooklyn went way better than I expected. It would open in several weeks and we already had the first bookings.

I went to the bar to mix myself a drink when I got a glimpse on Nate's iPod. He'd been really down lately. Ever since Raina was gone and Serena off to LA, he wasn't much out either. I took the iPod and plugged it with stereo. I pressed play. I should have known, better shouldn't I?

Blair's POV.

I expected a hell of a lot things but not coming in the penthouse to hear a happy Popsong from the stereo that stood right next to Chuck. I decided to wait for a second before walking in so I took a step aside and lurked.

_I wish you smelled a little funny  
>Not just funny really bad<br>We could roam the streets forever  
>Just like cats but we'd never stray <em>

C: Funny smelling cats? It reminded me of the first time Blair took me to her father's house in Lyon to meet Cat the cat. Oh the look on Blair's face when I told her that the cat smelled like a trash can.

B:From the look on his face I could tell he thought about Cat. I was still offended that he'd insulted my lovely little Cat.

_I sometimes wish you were a mermaid  
>I could raise you in the tub at home<br>We could take a swim together  
>On weekly daytrips to the bay <em>

B: Take a swim with Chuck Bass never worked out. I usually had to be happy when Chuck could keep himself from ripping my bikini off before we actually were in the water. When we were in Mauritius

C:Mauritius. Yeah, of course we had a private beach. Blair wasn't really aware of how hot she looked in a bikini. I could never keep my hands off of her.

_Oh, you and me  
>It would be only you and me<br>You and me_

C: Damn, I miss her. I should have never let her go.

B:If only he knew how handsome he looks when he actually smiles.

_I wish you were a little bigger  
>Not just big but really really fat<br>Doors you would no longer fit through  
>In my bed you would have to stay<em>

C: The Sundays we'd stayed in bed. It wasn't all about the activities but much more about just be there together, talk and cuddle.

B:Breakfast in bed on Sundays and talking about the future, our future, was certainly one of the best parts of the week.

_I often wish that you had feathers  
>I'd keep you in a giant cage<br>All day long I'd sit and watch you  
>And sing for you if it would be okay<em>

C: I would lock her into a cage if I could. But Blair would change from a small, pretty canary bird into an old, grown up harpy for only trying so.

B:Singing for me, this reminds me he still owns me for the Stand By Your Man tape.

_Oh, you and me  
>It'll be only you and me<br>Oh, you and me  
>It'll be only you and me<br>You and me _

C: Maybe this song isn't so bad after all.

B:Did he just really move a bit to the rhythm of the song?

_People say  
>There are plenty of fish<br>In the sea  
>Baby, all I do I wish<em>

I wish, I wish I..

"Chuck Bass likes pop music, who knew?" Blair finally spoke up and walked over to him, a huge smile on her face.

Chuck dropped the iPod and hugged her tightly before he even knew what he was doing.

"I really, really missed you." Blair whispered in his ear and rubbed his back softly with one hand while the other hugged him as tightly as he held her.

"So did I? Are you done with your fairytales yet?" Chuck asked, sounding almost childish when he brought his face in the crook of her neck. He'd missed her scent, everything really.  
>"No." Blair returned and Chuck froze. He pulled up to look her in the eyes, hurt visible. "Because my fairytale's right here." she added, taking his face in her hands. Chuck sighed in relief before he leaned in to kiss her deeply.<p>

They made their own fairytales. They were Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair after all.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know but I hope you'll like it though.<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
